


Love Lasts

by Mintwolf



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alpha Ernesto, Alpha Imelda, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Omega Héctor, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintwolf/pseuds/Mintwolf
Summary: Héctor goes on Tour with Ernesto with big dreams in mind. Imelda is not so happy, but she'll see wont she? He'll end up a huge star!





	Love Lasts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sir-scandalous on Tumblr for helping me edit this fic you are AWESOME

Hector grinned as he watched Coco hobble across the room. She was getting so big! Imelda stepped up behind him, she hadn’t said anything but her scent enveloped him. When he turned to greet her he took note of her hands on her hips, she looked unimpressed. What had he done this time?

“Ah… Imelda?” he flashed his lopsided smile. She only raised an eyebrow. Hector glanced back and forth obviously missing something.

“I just saw Ernesto at the market.” She said using her ‘explain yourself’ tone.

Hector’s smiled turned into a thin line. “Ah, I see…”

Imelda sighed, dropping her arms. “Hector you know how people feel about Omega’s in show business.” She passed him to grab Coco who’d made her way onto a desk and was about to exit out the window.

“Imel-”

“AH-AH! I don’t want to hear excuses, you know this is a bad idea!”

Ah, she was worried. He was hoping her concern would outweigh her anger, after all he hadn’t discussed it with her before agreeing to join Ernesto.  
There was a small smile on Hector’s face. “No one will find out Imelda, Ernesto knows better than to say anything and he’s the only other one who knows.” He walked up around her and nuzzled his face into the back of her neck, fully taking in her scent.

She didn’t smell like most Alpha’s. They usually have a bitter, salty odour to them, a contrast to an Omega’s sweet scent or a Beta’s mild grassy one. Imelda smelled like spices; Turmeric and Cinnamon. He loved her smell.

Imelda pushed him away. “No. I still don’t like this.”

“Imelda…”

“You’re going with Ernesto!” she spat his name “You’re picking another Alpha and his life over me, over the one we already have!?” She wagged her finger in his face as she spoke.

“You’re being selfish Hector!”

That hurt, but Hector knew it was only because she herself was in pain. Alpha’s naturally felt defensive when it came to their Omega’s, especially when other Alpha’s were involved.

“I’m trying to help us!” Hector shot back “If this goes well we’ll be rich!”

“That isn’t important to me! I want us to be happy! Together!”

“We will be, Imelda…” Hector whined, this wasn’t how he’d wanted it to go, he’d wanted her to understand. She ignored the whine, turning her back on him. It hurt. He tried to suppress another desperate sound from his throat but it crawled free anyway.

Imelda came back a minute later having put Coco in the back room. “I can’t believe you’re doing this.” Her voice was hard and authoritative.  
Hector picked up on it immediately as he felt the Omega side of him want to retreat. She was so hard to talk to when she got like this.  
“What happens if you fail!? This takes money! Money that we don’t have!”

Hector tried to touch her. If he could only touch her she would calm down however she didn’t let him get close enough before her finger was in his face again warning him not to approach.

They argued for an hour, which ended with both more angry than before. Imelda snarled, slamming the door behind her and announcing her end to the fight. Hector was going, Imelda couldn’t convince him not to. He wouldn’t let her. He’d wanted to be a musician for so long and this was his chance! It had nothing to do with Ernesto, why was that a problem? Imelda was his alpha, the only one he wanted. He and Ernesto had been friends for years…

Hector looked around their little home. It was so barren, only a table and a few chairs. If this went well he could get them more, a better house even!, Somewhere with a nice neighbourhood, Coco could have an easy life. That’s all he wanted. Was that so bad?

His guitar was beside the door. In all honesty that was probably the most expensive thing they owned; the most valuable. Hector sat beside the door, lifting the guitar to his lap.  
The melody that met his ears was new, he didn’t think on it as his fingers strummed. It was sad and gentle, he didn’t have the energy to try to cheer himself up. Coco peeked her head out of the back room.

“Papa?” She walked up to him, plucking a string and giggling.

She looked so happy. He wanted her to always be this happy. He would do whatever he could to keep it this way. Hector began to play a tune and Coco sang along with him, giggling the whole time. 

 

———-

 

It’d been a week before Hector left. Imelda wouldn’t talk to him, she wouldn’t even say goodbye. Anytime he tried to speak to her he got the impression he wasn’t wanted and in response the omega inside him warned him to step back, leave her alone. Imelda didn’t want to see him, their bond told him that much. Hector hadn’t expected this to make her so angry.

Ernesto took Hector’s suitcase in his hand and stepped out the door. Imelda still had her back to him, cleaning a window of something that was invisible to the eye

“I’m leaving…”

“Then go.” Her tone made him shrink.

The bitter smell she emitted meant she didn’t want him right now. Not to see him or hear him. She was angrier than he’d ever seen and it hurt. He was only trying to help them, why couldn’t she see that?

Hector said goodbye to Coco.

“I’ll be back in a few months” it was directed more to Imelda than to Coco. “Be good Mija, listen to your mama”

Imelda still wouldn’t turn to him. She was going to ignore him to the end, wasn’t she? Hector stopped before he stepped through the door to turn his head “I’ll miss you, my alpha…” And he closed the door.

Imelda turned “Be safe … my sweet omega”

Ernesto clapped Hector on the back almost hard enough to knock him over. “We’re off! Don’t worry, we’ll rule the musical world!”

Hector smiled. Ernesto was confident, you could smell it on him. Not that Hector was a shrinking violet, but the man had enough ego to make up for four people, he always had.  
“You better be right mi amigo.”

Ernesto’s grin only widened in response.

The train station was surprisingly crowded; was everyone in Santa Cecilia leaving town? The stench of everyone was almost overwhelming his senses.

A sharp thought hit him, did he grab his heat suppressants? Yes, yes he did. He checked four times already, he knew he had them. It’d be wise to check again though just to put his mind at rest, but he couldn’t do it here.

“Ernesto…” the alpha didn’t hear him. Hector grit his teeth “Ernesto!”

“Hm? What? What is it?” Ernesto turned, seeing the worried look on Hectors face he smiled “Hector really, calm down.”

“No, no it’s not about that, I need to make sure I have my heat suppressants. If we’re going to be gone for several months you know I need them. I can’t come back once a month to see Imelda.”

Not that she’d want to help me right now anyway, he thought bitterly.

Ernesto’s nose flared, he looked around making sure no one could eavesdrop “Why didn’t you check before you left?!” he whispered.

“I did it’s just… I want to make sure.”

“Ok, wait till we get on.”

He had them. They were right where he knew they’d be. Hector felt relieved, he could cover up being an omega, his scent would be masked, he wouldn’t whine. However, if his heat came and he didn’t have these everything would be over. He’d undoubtably get heat sick, his smell would be overpowering, it was the worst situation an omega could be in especially without their alpha. The panic that came with being heat sick was more than he’d be able to handle, what if some random Alpha walked by and reacted to him? No amount of pills and cologne would save him then.

“See? You’ll be fine.” Ernesto patted the smaller man’s back.

He then stretched, looking out the window at the world passing by. “We’re so close Hector. By this time next month, we’ll be the most famous Musicians of all time.”  
Hector grinned, he wasn’t as devoted to the fame as Ernesto, but he couldn’t lie, he was excited.

 

\---------- 

 

Ernesto wrapped an arm around Hector. “Our future awaits us eh?”

They’d reached their destination and Hector scanned the train station, taking note of how abandoned it appeared. He’d never been this far away from Santa Cecilia. Campeche, huh? Their journey started here.

Ernesto patted his shoulder “Come, we have to get to the motel before dark.”

The streets were lined with cobblestone, tall buildings encompassing the area. It was … different. The motel they were staying in was less than pristine but it was what they could afford and was good enough to start out. 

They were in their room for less than 10 minutes before the alpha was urging Hector back out the door.

“If we want to be successful, we need to socialize!” he was saying.

“But– Ernesto we just got here!”

“No buts!” he shut the door. “-to the bar!”

Ernesto practically shoved Hector in-front of him making the omega feel the suffocating need to be obedient, that annoyed him. There was no getting out of it was there? He simply sighed and allowed the other to lead him.

The bar was small, it mirrored the rest of the town. However there was a stage, and Ernesto indicated to it by elbowing Hector and raising his eyebrows “Our first performance spot perhaps?” He was so excited, smile huge. Hector hadn’t seen him this happy since he got his first guitar.

The intense smell the alpha was emitting showed just how confident, or better yet, cocky he felt.

The two sat down at a table in the corner. A bartender looked their way and Ernesto held up two fingers, a minute later they were drinking.

“Um… Are you going to ask about using their stage?” Hector dipped his head to the bartender, a large man with a big moustache. He smelled like an omega, a surprisingly clean one considering where they were. 

Ernesto took a big swig “Hermano drink, relax, we have all night!” They ordered food, drank a bit more, they were having fun.

Ernesto wasn’t wrong, this felt good. Hector hadn’t had a simple night out like this since he had Coco.

Coco…

Sudden longing left an empty pit in his stomach. He’d been gone a day and already missed his family.

The alpha felt Hectors mood drop. “What’s wrong amigo?”

Hector shook his head, he didn’t want to drag Ernesto into this. “It’s nothing, I just miss Coco.”

Ernesto frowned.

“I’m sorry” He laid a hand on the smaller man’s shoulder “-you’ll see her soon.”

They were quiet for a little while. Hector sulking into his drink and Ernesto watching him.

“Can I… ask how Imelda took you leaving? She smelled really bitter when we left.”

“Hah!” Hector could already feel his head spinning “How did she take it? She hasn’t spoken to me in a week!” His mouth was starting to run “She was mad enough to snarl at me! She’s never done that before…”

Hector told Ernesto the whole story, the argument, how he hadn’t told her and Ernesto beat him to it which the alpha then sharply apologized for. “It’s just…” Hector was leaning onto the table by this point “…why doesn’t she understand?”

Ernesto had no answer. He looked surprised the two had had such a big argument in the first place.  
They stayed till the bar was almost closed, they were heavily drunk and it wasn’t until they were halfway to the hotel that Ernesto remembered he was supposed to ask about playing in the bar. “Shit!” he cursed.

“We have tomorrow” Hector tried to calm him.

“I know that!” Ernesto turned on him instantly “I’m still mad!”

Hector backed up till his back hit the wall. Ernesto ignored him, turning back in the direction of the motel and marching. Hector shook his head at the sudden tantrum.

“Ay yi yi muchacho…”

 

———-

 

They went back the next day. The bartender was different now, he was a shorter man, thin and gangly.

Ernesto walked straight up to him. “I see you have a stage my friend.” The bartender looked unimpressed. “How would one audition to play for this fine establishment?”

Ernesto was laying on the charm thick, a big dimpled smile spread across his handsome face. Pleasant smells coming from him to up the incentive. The bartender’s displeased expression didn’t change, in-fact he looked bored and completely unaffected by Ernesto’s attempts. Hector decided he must’ve also been an Alpha, having been too far away to smell in the first place.

“You have to ask the owner.” The bartender said with a nasally voice “He’s in there”

He pointed to a closed door behind the bar. “Talk to him at your own risk. He’s in rut.”

Ernesto started toward the door without hesitation while Hector couldn’t follow.

“Ernesto, wait!” The Alpha didn’t pay him any attention, already opening the door. The bartender raised an eyebrow at Hector. “Shit…” 

He stumbled in after him and they were met with a gravelly voice “It’s too bright for this shit, what do you want!?”

The smell hit Hector hard and he grabbed Ernesto’s shirt sleeve to prevent himself from fleeing. Ernesto looked at him and sudden realization shifted over his face before he offered his friend a small apologetic shrug. Ernesto stepped deeper into the office with Hector tailing behind. 

“Hola, I am Ernesto de la Cruz, this is Hector Rivera” he motioned to Hector and himself, “The boy outside told us you were the man to talk to about performing?”

Said man rubbed his head “Oh yeah? And what is it you do?”

“Sing of course.” 

The owner beckoned them closer. “Close the door, I have a headache…” 

Hector tried his best not to get too close to him, not that it made a difference. “Is one of you wearing cologne?” The man asked, his nostrils flaring as he scented the air.

Ernesto paused “Uh … Si! We’re both wearing it, smells nice no?”

The man grunted, rubbing his eyes. “It’s bothering my senses, don’t wear it again!”

“Ok, ok, we won’t…” He held up his hands as surrender “So… can we play or no?”

The man gave them one chance to impress him, and they did. Hector played as Ernesto sang, it was just a lullaby but it was enough to showcase their talent.  
“Come back tonight, you play at eight.”

They performed better than they ever had that night. Their guitars sounded like gold to the ears and afterward they rewarded themselves by getting drop dead drunk, until they were hardly able to walk. They’d even been asked to come back!

“What did I tell you!?” Ernesto grabbed Hector by the shoulders and laughed “We’ll be famous in no time!”

They’d played in that same bar almost every night for two weeks. The owner, his name being Ricardo Delarosa, was a harsh guy, but he’d paid them fairly well for their work.  
Ernesto had started getting antsy though. He felt like they were getting nowhere even when they’d had requests from other bars in their area.

“Ernesto the more bars we play in the more likely we are to get successful no?” Hector was retuning his guitar on the bed while watching his friend pace. “Amigo, sit down.”

The alpha glared at him and Hector didn’t miss the hostile wave of energy that was sent his way. Hector shrank back immediately.  
“Fine…” Ernesto sighed “…fine you’re right. It’ll have to do for now.”

That night after their performance Hector went back to their motel room, leaving Ernesto in the bar alone to talk to patrons. It never hurt to be friendly. It was something Ernesto was good at.

An older man slapped his back “You two are amazing!” he’d said, admiration lacing his drunken voice. “That little guy is probably the best guitarist I’ve ever heard! And you don’t do too bad yourself!” He winked. 

Ernesto’s smiled wavered. “Ah, well … he is good.”

It turned out this drunk was actually the owner of a large hotel a few towns over. He wanted them to play for him, he’d even offered a high wage. Ernesto blanched, he wasn’t expecting that.

“Of course! We can be there next week!”

Ernesto burst through their hotel door startling Hector and making him. “Ay! What is it?!”  
“Hector! Hector we’ve got an offer!” He pulled the thin man up from the bed. “We’re playing in a fancy hotel next week in Michoacán!!”

“What! Really?!” The two hugged, laughing and ecstatic about their good luck.

Delarosa was not as happy about the news. In fact, he threw a mug at them as they left. “You bastards!” they heard him shout “After all I’ve done for you! Fuck you!”


End file.
